wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
What in the moons?
"Persimmon!" I whispered to my clawmate. "Wake up!" "Nooo," She said, half asleep. "I'm huungryyy." I sighed. Sometimes it could be very difficult to wake Persimmon up from suntime. I squeezed her wrist and she opened her eyes. "Moons, why do you have to be so COLD all the time, Polar?" She said, rubbing her eyes. "Because otherwise you wouldn't wake up 'til morning." I replied bluntly. "Come on, we're going to be late for Herbs and Healing." I ducked away before she could snarl. Moaning, she followed me into the hall. We arrived at the airy and full of light Herbs and Healing classroom where I had stayed after many hours to find a way to use frostbreath to numb pain. Yeah, I'm a total nerd, and I know it. We walked in just before the final gong sounded. I have no idea how Persimmon slept through the first one. I spotted Starchaser, Garnet and Sparrow among the dragons already there. I wondered where Cobalt and Jackrabbit were. I quickly sat down and one of the two empty desks while Persimmon took the other one. Clay walked in and said "Okay, so today we are learning about the medicinal properties of honey..." I relaxed and lost myself in the lesson. Herbs and Healing is one of my favorite classes. A few hours later... I collapsed on my icy ledge, tired from a long day of overachieving in class and also a unexpected field trip. Little did I know that the wristbands Persimmon had found in that cave - seven of them, one for each dragon in our winglet - were not as harmless as they seem... I woke up to be surrounded by scavengers wearing blue cloths and holding funny little pieces of metal. Had I stumbled into a nearby den? Why are they all wearing blue? I know it's weird, but I could understand what they were saying. "Just appeared in the middle of the night, literally in a puff of smoke. Never seen anything like it before." "I say shoot first, ask questions later! These look like dragons. It'll put the public in a panic." "There's a total of seven scattered about the city. Where did they come from?" "Hey! The other one's woken up." I don't what 'shoot' means, but I don't like the sound of it. Persimmon was hanging to me like an island in the middle of the ocean. Her scales are pale green, and her expression matches. I turned my head and saw a wave of chartreuse (curiosity?) shudder through her scales. "Let's get out of here." I whispered. She nodded and spread her wings. I did so as well, which caused a wave of alarm to sweep through the scavengers. As I took off I saw where I was and we were nowhere in Pyrrhia. We had been lying in the middle of a stone path about as wide as two dragons. On both sides was a narrow tan stone path. Beyond that were strange buildings made of metal and glass, each bigger than any palace I've ever seen. They reach all the way to the sky. The scavengers shouted and pointed their pieces of metal at us, but I took no notice. "Time to find everyone and figure out what in the moons is going on here." Persimmon Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)